


A Few of My Favorite Things

by caitrionabh



Series: BokuAkaKuroo Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAkaKuro Week, Multi, Nonbinary Character, That's it, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bokuto checked, double checked, and triple checked his set up. Had he forgotten anything important? Was there something more he could add?</p><p>What if they didn’t like it?"</p><p>-</p><p>BokuAkaKuroo Week Day 3 - Domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few of My Favorite Things

Bokuto checked, double checked, and triple checked his set up. Had he forgotten anything important? Was there something more he could add?

What if they didn’t like it?

Shaking his head, he tried to banish the worry. Of course they’d like it, he’d made sure it was perfect.

But one more check couldn’t hurt.

In the kitchen he had all their favorite snack foods. For Akaashi, he’d secretly ordered their favorite tea. He’d even bought them a new mug that had a cat and an owl on it just for the occasion. For Kuroo, there was the grilled mackerel he liked for dinner if he wanted it, and if not, copious amounts of pocky and daifuku. For himself, he’d grabbed some pork buns but really he wasn’t that fussed.

But before he could recheck the living room, he heard the telltale noises that signaled Akaashi and Kuroo’s arrival.

“Welcome home!” he said, as he bounced into the entryway.

He was greeted with a nod from Kuroo and a tired smile from Akaashi.

At the quiet greeting his anxiety returned. What if they were too tired? What if all this fuss bothered them?

Pushing the thoughts away he asked, “So how does it feel to be done with final exams?”

“Tired” Akaashi said.

“Pretty much yeah.” Kuroo agreed. “It’s a relief to have them done but I’m exhausted.

And stuck in a near panic, he didn’t notice Akaashi moving past him until they were already in the living room.

“Koutarou, what is all this?” they asked.

“Nothing!”

Kuroo looked in over Akaashi’s shoulder. “Really? Cause nothing looks an awful lot like a blanket fort in our living room.”

Bokuto dropped his head, shamefaced. He should have known not to bother them like this.

Kuroo and Akaashi exchanged a confused and concerned look.

“Kou?” Kuroo prompted.

“I was thinking… that maybe we could…” and here he trailed off into unintelligible mutters.

Akaashi frowned. “You thought we could what?” they asked, reaching out to touch Bokuto’s shoulder gently.

And with that the dam burst.

“I just knew that you guys were both super stressed about these exams, and you’ve been working so hard, and I barely saw you outside of meals, and I wasn’t busy so I wanted to do something nice, so I bought your favorite foods and made a fort and got a bunch of disney movies because I thought we could have a blanket for party, but you’re both tired and it was a dumb idea and I’m sorry.”

Bokuto stood there, chest heaving from his outburst, as Kuroo and Akaashi exchanged another glance before bursting into laughter in unison. He would have questioned them but all thoughts flew out of his head as they stepped up to either side of him and wrapped their arms around him, pressing kisses to both cheeks.

“Oh, Koutarou, what did we do to deserve you?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto was already turning red but then Kuroo retorted, “I don’t know about you Akaashi, but I’m always nice, it’s no wonder I have the best boyfriend ever.”

Laughing, Akaashi pulled away, taking Bokuto’s hand and leading him over to the pile of blankets and pillows, before dropping into them, pulling Bokuto down with them. Kuroo followed them over, chuckling as Akaashi wormed their way into Bokuto’s lap.

“I have the best boyfriend, and the neediest cuddle monster of a datemate.” he teased.

Akaashi stuck their tongue out. “You love me though.”

Kneeling down to press a chaste kiss to Akaashi’s lips he agreed, “Indeed I do.” He then leant forward slightly to kiss Bokuto as well he continued, “And I love you too, Kou.”

“But… The movies? And the food?” Bokuto asked, only half thinking past the warm body in his lap.

“Later.” Kuroo said, dropping down and letting his head fall into Akaashi’s lap.

“Later.” they echoed, hand moving automatically to brush the hair out of Kuroo’s face.

And surrounded by blankets and the two people he loved most, Bokuto agreed. The rest could wait.


End file.
